


All The Glories

by TheRoseGalaxy1995



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Once Upon a Time (TV), Snow White - All Media Types, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: A little bit of live Action, Based off the OG movies for the most part, Basically its just all my, Cinderella was physically emotionally and verbally abused, F/M, Gen, Glass Slippers (Cinderella), Have courage and be kind kids, I apologize for nothing, I have an issue and I refuse to do something about it, I'm literal disney trash, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Magic, Not by a main character, Princes & Princesses, Snow White's Scary Adventure, So. many. prince. charmings, Suicide Attempt, This is gonna have all the princesses, When we get to the Maleficent bit for sure, Will add more tags as we go on, With a lot of Grimm's Fairy Tail, and OUAT, headcanons, idk why anastasia is from OUAT and Drisella is from 2015, like all of them that I can think of, so many headcanons, thrown in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoseGalaxy1995/pseuds/TheRoseGalaxy1995
Summary: The Disney princes realizing they've married magic women
Relationships: Cinderella/Prince, Prince Charming/Cinderella (Disney), Prince Charming/Snow White, Prince/Snow White (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. All the World Seems to Waken Anew

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of thoughts about the princesses as people okay?

Charming watches as they ride back to Snow's castle, watches her receive directions and news from the bluebirds and rabbits and squirrels. 

When they stop to rest his horse, he watches her share a joke with a deer and her fawn across the stream. 

He startles when she reaches up to hold a branch high above her head so that it won't hit him as they pass under it and the whole tree, a dead craggy thing, begins to bloom in front of him. 

He gapes a little when, as she's singing softly to herself as they walk, The White Stag appears just a little bit away, trotting down the path to bump against Snow. 

Charming had only seen the legendary animal once before, on his first hunt. He'd been a boy and had stared into the Stag's fathomless eyes for an eternity. His father's hunting party came crashing in behind them and broke the spell. Startled, Charming had accidentally released his arrow which flew straight and true as ever, barely missing the Stag. 

The Stag stays for the duration of the song before giving Charming an intensely judging look and then cantering away. 

When they're talking about their lives before (and honestly, he wants to catch the queen again and make her feel just an ounce of the pain she'd inflicted on this girl, he has intense visions of burning enchanted shoes) and Snow talks about her life after her father died, the warm summer breeze turns cool, the green trees turn amber. 

As she talks about how she'd run through the forest afraid for her life, how she'd encountered the queen again and again, how she'd worried for the dwarves, her animal friends, for him, her arms curl around herself as the wind turns frigid and the trees turn bare, looming and ominous. 

He thinks about pointing it out to her but she has already calmed and started singing as the trees return to their normal state. 

His heart stops and he doesn't think he could blink if he wanted to when the bear ambles out of the tree line to hug Snow like a long lost friend. 

By the time the wolves circle her, yipping and panting, Charming has reached a state of permanent shock and he just continues building a fire as Snow faithfully scratches every single one behind the ears. 

He gets roped into petting a few of the lionesses, and the foxes that wound their way through the couples legs seemed to almost prefer him over Snow (almost, they still deferred to her, especially when she sang). 

When the unicorn ambles out of the thicket at a crossroads to huff against Snow's hair and nudge her to the right path, Charming officially makes his peace with being the only Kingdom around to ban hunting parties, and wonders how hard it would be to eat only plants for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from With A Smile and A Song from SWatSD (1937)


	2. There's nothing to it, really

Kit knows his soon-to-be-wife is magic. 

She had told him about her fairy godmother and really, there was no other way to describe the slipper that fit absolutely no one but Ella. 

(Her feet were as beautiful and wonderful as the rest of her but they were not the only one of their size in the kingdom.)

It was more than the slippers; more than the vanishing carriage and opulent dress. Her laugh always resonates perfectly with the nearest glasses, enriching and emboldening it. Her hair always manages to catch the sunlight just so. Butterflies flock around her, and even the jeweled ones in her hair or on her dresses seem ready to leap into flight. 

To walk in on her conversing with mice was not a huge surprise. 

(The lizard was another story.)

During their evening walk, he finally asked why mice and not the horses who seemed to love her so, or the dogs that stood by her over all others; to which she turned those huge liquid eyes on him and explained (in a way that somehow did not incriminate or demean her stepmother or stepsisters at all) that they were the best friends she'd had during the worst and most lonely times of her life. 

She then smiled beatifically before reaching down to pet the hound that had accompanied them, saying that the mice were not the only friends she'd had, just the most easily concealed. 

**

Years and years later, as Ella pardoned the former Lady Tremaine and invited her stepsisters to their anniversary ball, Kit remembered her standing on the deck of their rain drenched ship, in little more than a slip and a dressing gown, talking down a hysterical deckhand who had rigged the ship to blow. 

She spoke eloquently and empathetically of her abuse, likening it to the young man's, before continuing a conversation with him, sitting in the rain and easing the gun out of his hand, until they reached the shore. She ensured that he was hospitalized and helped, before giving him a job at the palace. 

Remembering her then and watching her now, he can't help thinking that her magic is not in her clothes and silk-spun hair and delicate wrists or in her talking animal friends and magic slippers. It was something subtler, kinder and far more courageous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Work Song (1950)
> 
> Yeah this one is mostly based on the 2015 version. Its just so pretty!!

**Author's Note:**

> Overall title from Happily Ever After (The New WDW Castle Show)


End file.
